1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle's inside door handle assembly, and more particularly to a vehicle's inside door handle assembly that has a handle mounted in a housing installed in a door trim in such a manner as to be moved pivotally inwardly into the inner space of the housing by a pushing force of a driver or passenger to allow an automobile door to be unlocked and opened.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a door latch assembly for vehicles is installed between a door trim and inner panel to allow for both the opening/closing function and the locking/unlocking function of a door. In addition, an inside door handle assembly and an outside door handle assembly are installed at the interior and exterior of the door, respectively. Respective rod members of the door inside and outside handle assemblies are operated in cooperation with each other in response to the manipulation of the door handle assemblies while a door latch is separated from a door lock striker to open the door.
Typically, where a driver or passenger gets out of a car, he or she first pulls the inside door handle toward himself or herself to unlock the door, and then pushes the door to open the door. However, however, in order for a driver or passenger to open the door when getting out of the car, he or she suffers an inconvenience of pulling the inside door handle toward himself or herself to unlock a door, and then outwardly pushing the door in an opposite direction to a direction of the pulling movement of the handle to thereby completely open the door, thereby requiring pulling and subsequent pushing motions.